microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starfox u
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Starfox u/games page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Editing here Sure. I suppose I could start editing here, if that means I don't have to keep up on the Wario Wiki... even though I haven't been working on Wario Wiki lately. Question though. Do you know anything about Halo? Because if not, I would be extremely excited to work on those articles for you. Thanks! Mr. One HS. Not Vandalizing I am NOT vandalizing pages! Spelling error You spelt game wrong. Marking pages Thanks for marking the page as stub! Why So why is it in the vandalism section? Deletion Thanks for deleting the fake page: Windows MFE Halo Yeah, but I need a little bit more time. :) : 19:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 00:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Maybe you are right about MS DOS. Maybe it should stay. Now I know Now I know the DOS page is staying. I just wanted Windows only stuff on this wiki. RE: Wiki Wordmark & Theming It's up to you and the community to decide what kind of thing you want, but I can offer help towards achiving that goal. It is important to have a wiki-wide theme, especially on wikis that have been created through the merging of smaller communities. I can help ensure that th end product is a stable and active community with a stong wiki theme, and we can achive this through several means. The wordmarks must fit within a difficult size template, and I have included to the left a few ideas, although none of these are of hisgh enough quality to be an end product; I will need to neaten them up. As we allready have an unfinished wiki theme, it might be a good idea to keep to that, but it is up to you. Warm Regards, Kerry Stapleton (talk) ( ) 08:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RSVP RE: Admin Okay! The pictures might take me up to two weeks - sizing and quality are hard, but the words will be ready quicker. Thanks Thanks for the edit on "Templates" Awake? Are you awake or sleeping? say ZZZZZZZ if you are sleeping. 01:30, November 7, 2014 (UTC) You just didn't answer me. that's all. 14:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Thanks to time Thank you for changing the time on a blocked IP address. 22:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Admin Why did you want to become an admin? 14:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic Why did you want to block the guy who kept adding fanfics? 20:27, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Something might be wrong 1. I thought 24.137.208.94 was blocked for removing content from pages. 2. That does not look like 1 year. 00:26, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vandalism? What is vandalism? 17:47, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Fix the spelling errors please. 23:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Spam What is spam? 18:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Fan fiction spam? Is fan fiction spam? 17:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC)